


Wrong In The Right Way

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Robbery, but i wrote it as romantic so whatever, can be read as platonic, car theft, normal fahc shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: A Softer World:I want to rob lumber mills and hospitals with you and just bewilder the hell out of people the way love should. (We will make everything wrong in the right way.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt sleep and i came across this list of a softer world prompts, and this one just screamed freewood to me
> 
> ive written a bit of RT/AH stuff before, mostly fahc, but ive only just started to post some of it, so i hope this is good

Ryan makes a hard left turn, his knuckles white as he fights to control the heavy truck. The turn causes Gavin to slide across the seat of the cab into Ryan. They’re both laughing and breathless as the police cars in the rearview mirror get smaller. Once Ryan has the truck straightened out and in control Gavin sits up. He only moves over enough to give Ryan unhindered access to the gear shift.

In the wing mirror Ryan can see the back door of the truck swinging open. A line of boxes litter the road behind them. None of the lost cargo matters though. This theft wasn’t about the items in the truck. 

The last of the police cars have given up their chase. It’s quiet without the noise of sirens filling the air. Ryan eases off the accelerator, but not by much. They’re still speeding and weaving through traffic.

Gavin’s phone rings in the pocket of his jeans. He angles his hips up so he can pull the phone out. Ryan takes his eyes off the road to watch him. The screen shows a picture of Jack’s face. Gavin answers the call and puts it on speaker. 

“Jack!” He greets cheerfully. 

“Hi Jack!” Ryan says. 

“Did you guys rob a hospital?” Jack asks without preamble. 

Ryan and Gavin share a look. 

“Maybe,” Gavin answers, drawing out the word. 

“A  _ hospital _ ? Really?” Jack sighs. Ryan and Gavin can picture him shaking his head. 

“In our defence,” Ryan says, “we didn’t steal anything  _ important _ .” 

“Why a hospital?” Jack asks. 

There’s a pause before Ryan answers. “We were bored and the truck was just sitting there?” 

There’s muffled shouting in the background on Jack’s end of the call. Jack’s quiet for a few moments until the shouting stops. 

“Michael’s pissed you didn’t invite him along,” Jack informs Ryan and Gavin. 

“Sorry boi!” Gavin shouts, even though he has no idea if Michael can actually hear him. 

“How’d you know it was us?” Ryan asks. 

“It’s all over the news,” Jack says. “You can see all these fuckin’ flares all over the road, and somehow there was a broken fire hydrant. Seemed like your work.” 

Gavin and Ryan can’t help themselves and burst out laughing. 

“The hydrant was Gavin’s fault,” Ryan says. 

“I only hit it because you were distracting me!” Gavin replies. 

“Distracting you?” Ryan repeats. “I was telling you  _ ‘Gavin be careful you’re going to hit the curb’ _ .”

“Oh, whatever,” Gavin huffs. “You-”

Jack interrupts before Gavin can continue. “You’re on your way back to the penthouse now, right?” 

“Yeah,” Ryan confirms. “We’re about twenty minutes out. Maybe fifteen.”

“Good. Geoff wants to go over some plans when you’re back,” Jack says. “Try to avoid the cops on your way back.” 

“No promises,” Ryan says. 

“Bye Jack!” Gavin says. He ends the call before Jack can say anything else. 

Gavin tosses the phone onto the dashboard. He slumps back in his seat and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. It sticks up at odd angles thanks to a combination of sweat and water from the hydrant. 

“Aren’t you hot in that thing?” Gavin asks. He pokes at the mask Ryan is wearing. 

“It’s a little warm,” Ryan admits. 

Gavin reaches up and pulls the mask off. Ryan shakes the hair out of his face. Gavin helps him by smoothing his hair back. Some of his facepaint has worn away and his cheeks are flushed red. He takes his eyes off the road again to smile at Gavin. 

Coming up on the road in front of them is a police car. The officer is standing on the side of the road by a white sedan, writing a ticket. 

“You wanna see how fast this thing can go?” Ryan asks. 

Gavin grins, eyes wide. “Let’s do it!” 

Ryan revs the engine and presses down hard on the accelerator again. Gavin cheers and claps his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](http://fighthaus.tumblr.com/) if you want to come chat, or even prompt me


End file.
